Boxers, Tattoos, and Sleepovers
by madparty99
Summary: Liz is mad at Red (Naturally), and walks in to find him in a different state of dress. Then she forgets what made her mad in the first place. One- Shot.


"You are an ass." Liz yelled as she stormed into Red's hotel room.

"Yes, Lizzie, I am. But can you clarify on what made you storm in here calling me one." Red voice was as calm and irritatingly perfect sounding. He was sitting on couch, he was shirtless and wearing only a blue pair of boxers.

Realizing Red was only wearing boxers, "I pegged you for more of a briefs sort of guy… but those are cool too…" Liz sudden turned bright pink at what she just told Red, well yes she had feelings for him, and she was single again, Elizabeth Scott does not want to lose her job because she is infatuated with her criminal partner. And it is Raymond Reddington; his head is already big enough.

"Oh? Is this new, saying what you are thinking, because if I didn't want you in my pants before I certainly do now." Red was grinning, and Liz just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now, I am an ass, why?" Red repeated; they had a thing going on- after a long day at work she would find where he was staying and they would talk and drink and sometimes Liz would sleep in the guest room, and Red would make breakfast for her in the morning it was their routine, it made them both happy, Red got his Lizzie and Liz had someone to talk to. Liz stepped closer to him, and squinted. The light in the room was horrendous and it had been a long day.

"Is that a tattoo on your side?" She reached her hand out to touch the area.

"Yes. What is with the obvious questions tonight my dear?" Red amused at her different behavior tonight, and she was surprised how fearless she was normally it took a bottle of wine for her to do something like this. Liz made her way over to the couch, forgetting that she was mad at him.

"What does it mean?" She traced the tattoo lightly with her index finger.

"It is an African symbol, called Sankofa. It means learn from the past." His tone went from amused to monotone, showing little emotion.

"Oh. I understand, I am sorry I brought it up, I just didn't know you had a tattoo." Liz was at a loss for words, she knew that Red didn't want another child because of what happened to his wife and daughter, it still hurt him that he allowed for that to happen, and he would never choose to put anyone that he loves in that situation again. Liz, however was different, he tried for a while to keep her out of trouble, but it was no use when she joined the FBI. Red from then decided he couldn't admire her from a far any longer and if he wanted her safe, he would have to work with her, and the FBI.

She moved to get off the couch, she was going to give him space, and try to remember why she was so mad. Just as she was almost off the couch Red grabbed her wrist, in protest to her leaving his side, and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Now Lizzie, you know you cannot call come all me an ass, which I must add is incredibly sexy, and then try to leave without telling me why. I do understand that you are distracted by me being undressed but honestly sweetheart…" Red's voice dropped to a seductive level, one that Liz couldn't get enough of, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"Oh yes, you are an ass because…" She started off saying, and she mumbled under her breath, "Shit, I can't remember." Finally she said louder, "Honestly Red, I have no clue. There are so many ways you are an ass, like you making me forget why I came in here calling you one. It's your fault because you are… well in your own words incredibly sexy."

"Feeling flirtatious tonight? And don't take this the wrong way Lizzie, because I am loving this, but were you drugged?" He laughed.

"Hmm, you like this?" She moved closer to Red, ignoring his previous question.

"Very much so." He pulled the wrist he had been holding so that she was practically sitting on his lap. He released her wrist and Liz moved so she was straddling his lap. "Oh, Lizzie." Red purred.

"Kiss me." Liz demanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Red moved his lips over hers in deep desire and passion, nothing like she has ever experienced before, it was warm but she had the chills, and it was needy but passionate and soft. Red moved to pull on the buttons of her work blouse, when Liz pulled away from the kiss.

"I hate to be a tease, but… I am on my period." Liz sighed, she wanted more. "I'm sorry, I lead you on. It's just…" Red cut her off…

"Lizzie, it is fine. I got carried away, but you were flirting quite a bit, next time tone it down a bit." Red moved his lips over hers once again but it was only a light fading kiss, before he spoke again. "I guess haven't learned from my past much, my wife used to do the same thing. You women, god damn, turning a man on to leave him unsatisfied. Is it amusing to all of you? Or do I just pick badly?"

"Yes, actually, it's most women and it is great punishment for whatever it was that pissed me off before." She looked in his eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen or noticed before. Liz saw happiness and sadness rolled together, "Do I remind you of your wife?" She asked nervously not wanting to touch upon something he could talk about because it still hurt, but she knew he was becoming more open with her, so it was worth a shot.

"In some ways yes, your smiles, your laughs, same eye color, curious, amusing, headstrong, and hopelessly in love with me. But you are also very different, she could cook, you my sweet cannot" Liz laughed, It was true she tried to surprise Red and cook, but she burnt everything, Red continued. "She was a doting housewife, you my dear are a fighter and while sexy on so many levels it does not make for a good housewife. She hated wine, all alcohol really, you consider wine a food group, and I was the man in the house she listened to what I said and did what I did, you, oh my, I am lucky I can get you to visit me some days." Red smiled, he couldn't talk about his past life much but with Liz everything came out happier sounding.

They sat there for a while, Liz on his lap, just looking in each other's eyes, as if they were searching for something. Red smiled, and moved his mouth to say something, but he stopped.

She smiled back, "After all that I have a question, Are we a couple? Or Dating? I mean I come visit you five times a week and we go out for dinner a lot, you compare me to your 1st wife, but what are we?"

"That is you to you Lizzie." He grabbed her scarred wrist and began stroking it. "And I think I know you answer, because you said my first wife, and you know I haven't remarried yet, but I could be wrong."

"All this came out because I walked into your hotel room, pissed off beyond all belief and you were shirtless and I got distracted by your tattoo, and the boxers… You really don't do briefs?" Liz smiled, and Red chuckled "No, Lizzie, they hold everything in, I find them rather uncomfortable."

"We are dating." Liz said quickly, thinking that if she said it slower she would have changed her mind.

"Good." He smiled his unbearably annoying smirk and kissed her again. "Now sweetheart, you are sleeping over because it's bad enough you turned me on with no way to be turned off, but you are not making me sleep alone, at least let me have someone to cuddle."

"Wait, you want me to sleep… in the bed… with you?" She stammered.

"Yes, Lizzie, I want you to have a sleepover with me." Red laughed.

"Sleepover? Is that what we are calling this?" She paused, and laughed before asking "Will there be wine? Because all my other sleepovers there wasn't any wine, or their parents were home." She asked smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Of course, who has sober sleepovers at our age?"


End file.
